A New Adventure10 years later
by AmericanIdiot252
Summary: This story takes place 10 years after the book finishes. Vivian is 26, Gabriel is 34. Vivian and Gabriel are married and have twins. They have a new adventure, possibly more dangerous and exciting than the one before.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**A New Adventure**

10 years later(after the book finishes)

Vivian woke up to hear a knock at the door. She got out of bed, and went to open the door. Who was it at 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning? Vivian opened the door to receive a surprise.

"Aiden?" she managed to sputter out.

It didn't look like him at all. He'd cut his hair short, and wore modern clothes.

"Oh my gosh. I know this is unexpected, Vivian. You look as beautiful as you did when I last saw you, 10 years ago. I just needed to see you, Viv. I miss you. I see you in my dreams all the time."

Vivian's jaw dropped open. "What about Kelly?"

"Who?"

"Kelly, your fiancee' Kelly?"

"Oh,right...Well I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"To be with you."

"Listen,Aiden, we can't be together for many reasons. One, we are VERY DIFFERENT...you know what I mean about that. We don't belong together. Two, Im married to Gabriel and we had twins."

Aiden blushed. "Really? Im so sorry, Vivian. Its just--I had to see you. So,twins, eh?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Gabriel Jr. after his father, and the girl's name is Adrianna."

"Oh, wow. Well, Im sorry I showed up at your doorstep. Here's your flowers."

Aiden turned to leave.

"Aiden?" He turned around to face Vivian.

"You look really different, Aiden, from the last time I saw you."

"You look the same to me, Vivian, as beautiful as ever. Give my regards to Gabriel. I know he cares about you lots. Congrats with the twins. Im sure they'll grow up to be as gorgeous as you."

With that, he walked away.

Vivian heard Adrianna crying, and decided she'd better go inside. She closed the door, still in shock.

She opened her bedroom door and saw that Gabriel was still asleep. She wasn't sleepy anymore, so she decided to go make breakfast.

But 1 thought lingered in her head: Aiden and why he had come. Especially 10 YEARS later. It was very strange. She continued to think about it as she made breakfast.


	2. Gabriel's Disappearance

Vivian continued to make breakfast. She set the plates, cups, napkins, and forks. She made omelets and scrambled eggs. She took out the orange juice and water. When she was done, she sat down for a few minutes and wiped her brow.

Then, she crept up into her 2 yr old twins' room. The room was light grey, full of toys, books, and pictures. She sat down next to Adrianna's bed. She was sound asleep, twitching slightly. _She looks like an angel. _Adrianna smacked her lips, showing her teeth and slightly growling. _A dangerous angel, nonetheless. _Vivian smiled.

She got up and sat down next to Gabriel Jr's bed. His eyes were open, but he wasn't making a sound. _He looks exactly like his father, even at this age._ This reminded her of Gabriel. _That's weird, he's usually awake by now._ Vivian shrugged. _Maybe he was really tired after last night's run. _Vivian shrugged again. She picked up Gabriel (Jr.) and hugged him.

"How's my little boy?" she said smiling. He didn't say anything. When she put him down, he bit her. "Ouch!" she said quietly. Gabriel (Jr.) ran off, probably downstairs toward the smell of food.

She slightly nudged Adrianna. "Adrianna, baby, wake up. Time for breakfast." Adrianna opened her eyes. Vivian was about to pick her up, when Adrianna ran off. _Probably after her brother, or maybe she smelled the food. _They sure are a handful, though!

* * *

She went downstairs, and put the food on the twin's plates. They started eating immediately. "Gabriel, baby..breakfast's ready!" Vivian called. She made a few more omelets for the kids.

She expected to hear his footsteps any minute now as he came to the kitchen. She expected to smell his murky scent as he entered the kitchen, and she would feel his arms around her, and they would kiss each other. Five minutes later, she decided to go check up on him. _Maybe he didn't hear me? _

She went into their bedroom, and saw Gabriel was gone. She checked in the bathroom, the kitchen, every room in the house, and even the backyard. _Where could he be? He couldn't have left without me not hearing him. I last saw him half an hour ago. He couldn't have disappeared into thin air. _Vivian was getting worried.

She went outside. She saw her mother, Esme, across the street. She was flirting with some new guy that had come to the pack. _Of course.._ "Hey, Mom, have you seen Gabriel?" Esme barely paid attention. "No, why?" _Pay attention, Mom! _"Um, he was here 30 minutes ago, and now he's diappeared. I would have heard him leave the house!" "Don't worry, hon, he probably went to buy milk or something!" Esme said, batting her eyelashes at the guy. Vivian rolled her eyes and went inside.

She went back into the bedroom, trying to find some sign of why he left. She found something on the floor she hadn't noticed before: a note. It was written in unfamiliar writing. She gasped as she read it. She let it drop to the floor. _I have your husband. Will make contact soon.

* * *

_

Gabriel woke up. He struggled to open his eyes. He felt someone circling around him. "Vivian?" He smacked his lips.

He opened his eyes and tried to focus them. "Not Vivian," an unfamiliar voice said, laughing. Gabriel looked around. He was in a forest. A familiar part, though. Suddenly, with a gasp he remembered. It was where Aiden had shot Vivian, and Astrid had died.

He looked at the wolf in front of him. The wolf was strangely familiar. "Astrid?" he said. _It can't be, she's dead. _"Close enough," the strange wolf said. He saw her come toward him, and she struck him. All he was was darkness as he was knocked out cold.


End file.
